


Finally

by StarlitBravery



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitBravery/pseuds/StarlitBravery
Summary: From their last in person encounter, Piers knew battling with Raihan again was inevitable. However, he never counted on his own conflicted feelings.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy; I have no clue what I'm doing

Piers was conflicted. He paced back and forth in his hotel room, occasionally pausing to look at the message on his phone again. Raihan wanted to meet up since Piers was in Hammerlock for a concert of his. Piers liked Raihan - a LOT - but he knew the both of them too well. He knew Raihan would want to battle him, that was certain. That wasn't what was really bothering him, though. He wasn't afraid of losing again, no. That was the least of his worries. Raihan had been texting and calling Piers ever since the finals, and the latter was getting attached at an astonishing rate. And that pissed Piers off. He didn't trust himself to not blurt out something stupid during their rematch. Piers had been pacing so long by this point that he wouldn't have been surprised to look down and discover a rut in the carpet. He was surprised, however, by his phone dinging yet again. He frowned deeply and checked his messages. It was Raihan again. Apparently, he was outside the hotel. Shit, Piers thought. He guessed he waited too long to reply and Raihan got anxious. Piers was ready to bang his head against the wall, but instead he steeled himself and headed outside.

Raihan had always been confident, perhaps one might say even bordering on vain. But that didn't mean he couldn't take a loss, of course. Losing was fine, and he wasn't going to say he'd win against Piers without dynamaxing, because he didn't know that. All he knew was he'd be happy either way. Honestly, he could see Piers beating him. He very nearly did in the finals, so it wasn't impossible by any means that he'd win on equal terms. But as Raihan stood outside, his finger hovering over the send button, his confidence was far away right now. Piers was actually pretty good about replying. Raihan had been able to text him even in the middle of the night and still get a quick reply. Yes, most of the time it was a snarky retort, but that was part of Piers' charm. Raihan was nervous. He hadn't seen Piers in person since they worked together to calm the Dynamax Pokemon that Sorward and Shielbert had set loose in the stadium. From both their battle and recent exchanges on the phone, Raihan felt excited by Piers. He had only felt that way before when battling Leon. But it wasn't just in battle. Here he was, the top gym leader in Galar, afraid to send a text. Piers was taking so long to reply to his request to hang out that even he began to feel doubt. Maybe Piers was too busy. Or maybe he didn't want to hang out and didn't have the heart to say no. Raihan wasn't the type to shy away from challenges, though, so eventually he pressed send while repressing a flustered whine in his throat. 

Piers hesitated at the hotel entrance when he saw Raihan through the glass. He put on his game face and walked out, approaching Raihan nonchalantly. "Yo," he greeted as boredly as he could muster. Raihan turned to face him and beamed when he realized who it was.   
"Heeey, Piers! Been awhile. How'zit going?" Piers shrugged.  
"Thought I'd have more free time now that I'm not a gym leader, but nope. No such luck," he groaned. Raihan laughed.  
"I get you. So, how bout a nice, friendly battle to loosen things up?"  
"I'm too tired," Piers mumbled the best excuse he could think of. Raihan frowned.  
"Aw, come on, bro, please? I've been dying to face you again. You've got so much passion when you battle! It gets me so fired up!" It seemed to Piers that Raihan was already fired up. And that settled it for him. He couldn't say no to that smile. Especially since it was directed at him. Just thinking about battling him had made Raihan excited; and that was enough for him to fight through his doubts.   
"Aw'ight, sheesh… don't beg; it doesn't suit ya," he complied and began shuffling towards the way out of town. Raihan raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh, where you going?"  
"Out of town. We don't need the stadium if we ain't dynamaxing, right?" The grin returned to Raihan's face.  
"Oh, yeah!" And with that he ran after him.

Piers and Raihan faced each other, as they sent out their Pokemon. Piers sent out his Skuntank, and Raihan chose his Torkoal. The battle began, and of course it was heated. Raihan tried every strategy he knew, but Piers kept finding ways around every single one. Eventually they were both down to their last Pokemon. Raihan was still quite excited, made even more so by the fact that Piers' was too. This is it, Raihan thought.

Piers was smirking after his victory. He didn't win as often as he figured Raihan did so it was nice to have the shoe on the other foot, so to speak. Raihan had a slight sting of failure, but it was outdone by the look on Piers' face. Raihan walked over to him and extended his hand. Piers blinked and stared at it, for a moment. He could feel nervous sweat forming in his pores, or at least he felt like he could. He fought through it with his best poker face, and clasped the other's hand. Raihan smirked.  
"I may have lost but I did it stylishly. But, man, Piers, you are really something else. I bet if none of us had Dynamaxed in the tournament, you'd be the champion right now, for real," he complimented earnestly. Piers was conflicted again. He looked away trying to hide his embarrassment. He wished Raihan would let go of his hand. It was making him more nervous than he thought it would. And it pissed him off because he didn't understand why. It wasn't the first battle he won, and being famous he was complimented often. This was different, though. This was Raihan. Saying things like that to the guy who let his town go to shit. He didn't deserve it.   
"I wud'n go that far. It was a hella close match," he mumbled still looking away. Raihan smirked.  
"Yeah, but I think you're special. You just got something great in you, I can just tell. But enough of that. Wanna get a bite to eat with me? I'm starving. I'll pay, since I lost," Raihan offered. Piers had pulled his hand away and had his back to Raihan now.   
"Sure," he replied without thinking. He almost slapped himself in the face, he felt so foolish. He didn't know what his problem was. He had no clue why he got even more awkward than usual around Raihan. He couldn't figure out why the dragon user made him so…. So happy. Raihan didn't notice Piers was at war with himself, instead he just shouted out,  
"Great!" and grabbed Piers' hand once more. Before Piers even realized what was going on, they were in his hotel room ordering pizza. Well, Raihan was ordering it. Piers was on the bed sitting cross-legged as he watched Raihan.

Waiting for the pizza started off innocently enough. Piers responded with his usual blunt wit to all of Raihan's comments. Raihan respected Piers say-it-like-it-is attitude, even though it could be frustrating. The singer was a harmonious mixture of laid-back calm and mischievous anarchy. Raihan had never before met someone as complimented and interesting as Piers - and he absolutely loved it. Their conversation was mostly comprised of witty banter, with the occasional mention of how much they loved their teams. By the time there was a knock at the door and the smell of pizza, Raihan did not want to move away from Piers to answer it. He didn't want to, but his growling stomach was even fiercer than his dragon Pokemon, so he did.

As soon as the final slice of pizza was successfully devoured (Piers only ate ⅓ of it while Raihan got the majority of it), Raihan turned his smirking face to look at Piers. Piers noticed he was staring.  
"What? Do I got cheese on my face?"   
"Naw. Just thinking."  
"What about?"  
"You, mostly," Raihan replied way too calmly causing Piers soda to come out his nose, in turn causing Raihan to burst out laughing. Piers wiped the liquid from his face, frowning deeply.  
"What t'hell ar'ya saying shit like that for?"   
"Ha, sorry, man! You're just so cool. But you're distant and I was just trying to figure out what's going on in that head of yours," Raihan explained. Piers rolled his eyes, then smirked.  
"Good luck with that; don't hurt yourself," he sassed, then looked away. He meant to say what was next only to himself but he mumbled loud enough for Raihan to hear, "Even I don't know what's going on in there…" Raihan arched an eyebrow.  
"You don't?" Piers, not expecting a reply to his 'thought,' made a noise akin to a squeak. Raihan was now laughing again. "You know though, Piers, I gotta admit… trying to figure you out is pretty damn exciting."

Piers had enough. The feelings he had were foreign to him. He didn't have friends. Just his precious little sister, Marnie, and his beloved Pokémon team. Even still, he knew whatever the hell was going on with him had nothing to do with friendship. At this rate, he thought, his awkwardness would surely make a fool of him. So, he made a decision. If he was going to be embarrassed either way, he might as well be honest. Then that would be the end of it. Raihan would leave, feeling uncomfortable with Piers, and Piers wouldn't be feeling so confused anymore. That was his hope, anyways. However, there was also a part of him that didn't want Raihan to leave. If he did, that warm, comforting feeling that had formed in Piers' chest would vanish with him. His mind kept going back and forth with him as he paced. Raihan had fallen asleep not too long after stuffing his annoyingly attractive face, which was a relief to Piers. He certainly didn't want Raihan to be witnessing him losing his last marble. Piers stopped pacing. While he was grateful for the time to think, he knew it was futile. He would just have to get this over with. He turned to Raihan's sleeping form with the intention of waking him, but as his hand reached out instead of tapping his shoulder, it gently touched the side of his dark skinned face. Piers grunted at his own action. He was about to pull away, but in the end he couldn't bring himself too. He softly caressed Raihan's cheek.   
"He's so warm… the human furnace. Hn…" 

Raihan felt something cold next to his mouth. His eyes instantaneously shot open to catch Piers' fingers on his lips. If Raihan wasn't so shocked, he would have laughed again at the horrified look on the other's face. Damn, Raihan thought, Piers had the BEST facial expressions. No time to think about that, though. He had to get to the bottom of this. He sat up and stretched while yawning. Piers was now turned away from him. Raihan didn't need to see his face to know it was as red as a crawdaunt. Before Raihan could question him, Piers spoke. "It's late. You should go. I gotta check outta here in th' morning anyways." Raihan frowned. He was disappointed by this, but he wasn't about to push it. He got up, put his jacket and bandana back on, then headed to the door. He opened it and was almost out when Piers grabbed onto his sleeve to stop him. "You excite me too," he said. Well, he sort of screamed it. He was still red and looked as surprised as Raihan did. Raihan closed his eyes, a serious expression passing over his face. Piers let go of Raihan's sleeve, and was about to shove Raihan out, but the latter pushed his way back in. Now Raihan had enough. He closed the door, locked it, and leaned his back against it so Piers had no escape route.   
"Piers, I'm getting mixed signals here. I get you're a complicated guy, but I've decided I'm not leaving until I figure this out. You act like you want me to leave, but then you say something like that, all embarrassed," his tone was almost scolding. Piers looked away.  
"M' sorry…" 

Piers was so mad at himself. He always was proud of his matter of fact but lazy attitude. He said what he thought when he thought it, and didn't care who heard it. Until he became close to Raihan. Raihan, besides Marnie, was the only person he'd ever cared what they thought of him. He didn't want to screw up. He didn't want to run away from his feelings, but he didn't really want to face them either. He couldn't bring himself to look at Raihan's irritated countenance. That is, until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Raihan smiling at him.  
"It's ok, Piers. I don't know what's going on with you, but you can tell me anything. It would've been impossible not to notice something is bothering you. If you need me to leave, say so. If you want me to stay, just tell me! You aren't one to beat around the bush usually. I won't be mad, so just tell me what you want," Raihan's tone was steady. Piers couldn't tell if he was irritated or worried. Either way, he didn't want Raihan to leave that way. It was now or never. Whatever will happen, he thought, will happen. No more hiding.  
"I want you," Piers confessed at long last. 

Raihan was not expecting that. He didn't know if his jaw wanted to fall agape or clinch shut tightly. So, he just stared into Piers' beautiful green eyes. In them he saw both longing and sadness. They were eyes that were both gentle and fierce. And their gaze was fixed on him. Raihan couldn't bring himself to break eye contact, so he just stared into those shimmering orbs silently. Piers wasn't going to look away either. He'd made up his mind he'd face his feelings, regardless of how Raihan felt. Piers watched with anticipation. Finally, his words sank into Raihan's brain. Him. Piers wanted… him? Yeah, he knew he was awesome, but still. Piers was very to himself. The dark user didn't seem concerned with interacting with anyone outside of his family and Team Yell. Raihan knew Piers thought of himself as a bad gym leader. But Raihan knew different. Piers was smart, and strong. They both were. But for all the power, Raihan saw a fragility in Piers now. Raihan could tell Piers was anxiously awaiting a response from him. He closed his eyes again, just briefly, before beaming.  
"Y'know… I may have lost to you today, and hell, I may lose to you over and over again, but it won't matter. If you want me, someone as amazing as you, then I've already won." Raihan's hand was still on Piers' shoulder, but he moved it then, to caress the other man's cheek. He pushed the hair out of Piers' face; smiling all the while. 

Piers stared at Raihan. He didn't want to look away. When those words came out of Raihan's mouth, when he put his hand on his face, Piers fell even further.   
"I already told ya, I ain't anything special, so---"  
"You are to me," Raihan interrupted curtly, as if he was offended by the notion of Piers badmouthing himself. Piers became silent. Yes siree, he'd definitely had enough. He didn't beat around the bush, eh? Well, if Raihan wanted blunt, Piers would be more than happy to give that to him. He wasn't stupid, and he knew Raihan wasn't either (though he sure acted like it sometimes), so he knew the both of them had confessed; in their own ways. Since that was out of the way, there was only one thing left to do, Piers thought, and that was to say it flat out. No dancing around the edges.  
"Raihan… I love you. I'm not one for relationships, but I don't know what else to call this really aggravating emotion," he admitted as he rested his head on the larger man's chest. It was so warm. Raihan grinned.  
"I don't know how I should feel about you saying loving me is aggravating, cuz I love me and it's awesome, but… I love you too, Piers. You want me? You got me." Raihan wrapped his arms around the other, tightly, but gently. Piers wasn't quite sure if the warmth he was feeling was coming from Raihan, or from somewhere deep inside him. Honestly, either way it was irrelevant; because either way, Piers never wanted that feeling to go away. He leaned into Raihan and clutched the front of his jacket. 

Raihan smiled into the top of Piers head. He had no freaking clue how things went the way they did, but he wasn't going to look a gift rapidash in the mouth. That just sounded like an all around bad idea. Another, better, idea weaseled it's way into his head. "Hey, Piers?"  
"Mmh?"  
"You haven't spent much time in this hotel room, cause of the concert and all, right? What do you say we give the room a proper send-off?" Raihan was too rowdy for his own good, he knew that. He also knew that energy could be put to good use. And since Piers said he excited him; he wanted to find out how much. Right here, right now. If Piers was up for it, of course. The smaller man pulled away, staring up at Raihan. Raihan couldn't see himself, but he figured he looked like a hungry lycanroc. Which, was appropriate, since he could clearly see Piers looked like a sawsbuck in headlights. "We don't have to," he told him reassuringly. "If it's too soon…." He trailed off. Yeah, he wasn't going to force Piers, but if he was being perfectly honest, he wanted him bad. He already knew Piers' demeanor and general essence drove him wild, but learning Piers - the man who rarely leaves home and reluctantly gives out his number - was in love with him… that really made him crazy. 

Piers saw it in Raihan's eyes. They weren't looking into his just then, but it was apparent even from the side. Piers was getting really damn tired of this selfie-crazed giant making him conflicted. On one hand, he wanted Raihan's warmth and passion to overtake him. On the other, no one had ever looked at him like that before. He was never really good at making friends, and even more terrible at romantic endeavors. He'd never had a partner. Not even a one night stand. Yes, he was well respected for his singing and songwriting abilities, and people liked him. But no one had ever been romantically or physically interested in him. Which, he knew, was probably his own fault. He didn't exactly have the most approachable aura or appearance. But now, his first love was here with so much desire written plainly on his face, and Piers was… a little intimidated. It was obvious to him they both wanted each other, but he'd never been with someone before and honestly had no earthly idea how it would go. Then, he remembered. No more hiding. Suddenly, Raihan resumed locking eyes with him, and all of Piers' doubt was washed away in the intensity of those fierce teal eyes. His confidence finally found its way back to him.  
"It's not. I'd be happy to do a duet as an encore, and the bed is a good enough audience," he said with a smirk. As soon as he had said that, he wrapped his arms around Raihan's neck, got on his tiptoes, and kissed him, passionately. Raihan embraced Piers' waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss even further. Now, both of them were thinking the exact same thing….

"Finally"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a sex scene before can you tell? Lmao

Yes, finally. After months of mutual pining, Piers and Raihan were holding each other close. Raihan was clutching the slender man's hips so tightly, Piers was certain he'd come out of this bruised. The kiss escalated into Raihan's tongue trying to slither into Piers' mouth. Piers was shocked (he didn't know why he was, they WERE making out), so his mouth opened in an instinctual gasp. This allowed Raihan to invade with little resistance. Piers didn't quite know what he thought. In fact, he couldn't think at all. The only thing in his mind right now was the warmth of his heart beating rapidly; loudly. Suddenly, Raihan pulled away from the kiss, wiping the excess saliva from his mouth. He then easily hoisted Piers into his arms, and carried him to the bed.   
Raihan took down Piers' hair. As the silky black and white locks of hair fell around Piers like an exquisite picture frame, Raihan paused to take in the sight. Piers was commonly brooding, so this was him in a new light. Piers laying underneath him, his hair down, his expression so vulnerable… Raihan knew Piers was attractive but it wasn't until now that he realized just how gorgeous the man was. Damn, he thought, I'm lucky. It was with that thought in mind, that Raihan stroked the duel colored hair, twinning it around his fingers. 

Piers was getting impatient, not to mention nervous. Those intense eyes staring at him with such focus, such desire, was almost too much for him to take. So, he thought he'd speed things up a bit. He gave Raihan a quick peck on the lips before targeting the beautiful dark skin of his neck. Piers began sucking and kissing, making Raihan grunt in shock. Eventually the grunt became a chuckle.  
"Someone's impatient," he teased. Piers rested his head back on the pillow.  
"One of us has to be. It was creeping me out you jus' starin' at me like that…"   
"I couldn't help it. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I've never seen your hair down. It's new. And it makes me even more sure that I want to see every inch of you. I want not just you, but your body, to know it's mine," he whispered the last part sensually into Piers ear before beginning to nibble on it. Piers shuddered underneath him, which was quite satisfying to Raihan. Raihan began to remove, slowly, Piers' clothes. He did it one piece at a time, relishing in each new sight exposed by the removal of the articles of clothing. Piers was half baked now, and a mix of excitement and discomfort were having quite the argument in his head. No one had ever seen him like this. Or looked at him this way. But, it was Raihan; so that was okay. 

Raihan traced his fingers across the lines of Piers' naked torso. After a moment, he did the same thing with kisses. He wanted to make damn sure every nook and crevice of Piers' body knew it was desirable; that it was loved. With every touch Raihan could tell it was getting more and more difficult for Piers to be quiet. He knew Piers could get loud, and he was determined to see just how loud he could get. Raihan started to slip his hand into Piers' underwear. Piers reached up and grasped his shoulder tightly as he began to massage in between Piers' legs. Raihan chuckled to himself as he watched Piers' free hand dart to cover his mouth to suppress the moan that wanted so badly to come out. Raihan's eyes rolled, then he smirked at Piers. "You know, it's okay to enjoy this. You don't have to cover your mouth. I want to hear you sing in a way no one else can hear," he spoke while playing with Piers' hair. The latter, flushed more than ever, looked away.  
"An' honestly, you're the only one I'd let hear that. It's just… stage fright, I guess," was what he told Raihan, who began to ponder. Then he had quite a peculiar look on his face.   
"Wait, are you a virgin?" Raihan was sorta surprised, sort of not. Piers looked kind of irritated to him.   
"So?" Piers pouted. Raihan shook his head with a small laugh.  
"It's okay. That just makes it more exciting. And I'm really… I'm really happy. I'm sure being a famous rockstar, you've had tons of people flirt with you. I'm honored I'm the first to get past the wall you put up."

Piers no longer looked irritated. He smiled up at Raihan and reached out to caress his cheek.  
"Is it really that big'a deal? I just.. love ya. But I'm happy too. Really. I know I have depression issues, and yah I put up a wall but… I've never been so happy before, so I don't want to hide behind that wall anymore. Not with you. Now hurry up and take me b'for I implode, you great big oaf," he uttered while looking quite flustered. Raihan laughed.  
"Oaf? I'm hurt! I think I might play around with you a bit more before I take you," he teased. Piers was pouting again. He knew he was probably making quite the facial expression.   
"I've doomed myself, haven't I?" The hungry gaze and cocky smirk was all he needed for an answer. He fidgeted awkwardly as Raihan caressed and kissed every part of his body. Every touch, every feeling, was new to him. He'd never let someone this close before. Physically or mentally. Piers felt doubt creep up into his mind. What if it didn't work out between them? What if Raihan ended up regretting this? Piers knew these were possibilities, and he also knew they would destroy him. If he went through with this, with how much happiness he was feeling, he was sure it would hurt even more. It scared Piers. He didn't know if he'd be able to come back from that. He also felt stupid for thinking that. People break up all the time. Feelings change, people move on. He knew that, and he felt like a great big baby for worrying so much about it. Piers was getting fondled all the while as he thought this. So, it surprised him when the affection stopped.  
"Piers, what's wrong?"   
"Piracy," he retorted sarcastically, earning a flick on the nose from Raihan. "Sorry. What'd'ya mean?"  
"You were finally letting yourself make noises, but then you stopped and were mumbling to yourself instead."   
"Oh, shit, was I? I have GOT to stop doing that… Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just…" he trailed off and could no longer look Raihan in the eyes. His mind was going farther down the rabbit hole then he intended. Now he was overthinking everything. That hungry look in Raihan's eyes. What if that's all it was? What if he just wanted to get laid? Piers knew this was ridiculous. Raihan was a great guy. If he just wanted to get him in bed, he would have told him that up front. He knew that, but he couldn't get his goddamned paranoid shit brain to stop whispering negativities to his heart. Eventually he knew he couldn't go on like this. He needed to get that wall down all the way. For both his, and Raihan's sake; even if it was scary.  
"Just what?"  
"My brains being a bitch. I've never felt this way before, an' I keep thinking about how crushed I'd be if it didn't work out…" Raihan smiled understandingly, and gave Piers a quick peck on the cheek.  
"If you want to stop, we can. For real, I kinda thought it might be too soon for you." Piers forced himself to look at those fierce eyes. He was shocked to see them look so gentle. So worried.   
"Are YOU okay?" Raihan didn't respond to his question with words, alternatively opting for grabbing Piers' hand and placing it on the left side of his bare chest. Piers grunted at what he felt; a heart beating even faster than his. Raihan was nervous too. Knowing this relaxed Piers exponentially. Raihan wasn't the type to have Butterfree in his stomach, but he loved Piers so much it affected his confidence just as much as it did Piers. He sat up and hugged Raihan tightly. "I love you so much," he whispered reassuringly into his lover's ear. "Take me. I'm all yours."   
So, Raihan did. Finally. 

Raihan held Piers close afterwards. He was so happy he didn't even care that Piers was whining about him now being a literal pain in his eyes. Truthfully, Raihan was amused. Also, he was relieved. He understood Piers' chaotic attitude was a front. Piers was a private person emotionally, only ever expressing his feelings obscurely in song. But even for all his complaining of hurting, Raihan loved the smile that was on Piers' face when he let him feel his heart.. As they cuddled, they were both at peace, Raihan felt. He was glad he was able to scale the wall, because to him, what laid beyond it would be worth anything. He glanced over at Piers.   
"Hey," he said to get the other's attention.  
"Yo?"  
"Probably should have asked this before we had sex, but want to be my boyfriend?"   
"I thought that was obvious," Piers said, rolling his eyes. Raihan laughed.  
"Just checking, babe." The pet name made Piers squeak in a manner that amused Raihan greatly. Piers was definitely not amused, conversely, as Raihan took out his phone and opened the camera.   
"Don't even think about it," Piers warned harshly.   
"Oh, come off it. It's not gonna show anything but our faces. I always take victory selfies," he said. Piers looked so done.  
"I don't want Marnie to find out her brother is gay from a selfie on social media," he complained. Raihan raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  
"You're gay???" The look Piers gave him made him burst out laughing. "I mean, I know we just did that, but I thought maybe you were bi or something," he told him. Piers shrugged.  
"Naw, I'm pretty sure I'm gay. No clue what the hell you are."  
"Your boyfriend!"  
"Smartass."  
"Oh, and you're not?" Raihan wore a smirk. Piers looked away in defeat.  
"I never said that…" Raihan grabbed Piers' face, forcing him to look at him, and kissed him passionately. When he pulled back, he could see that gorgeous smile Piers only had around him. He knew in that instant, that he would walk through hell itself to keep that precious smile on Piers' face.  
"Can I take the selfie now?"  
"NO!"   
Whoops, Raihan thought, there went the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a second chapter which is where the kinky times are yay


End file.
